wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dart (Noobsong)
Introduction Dart is a tribrid Nightwing/Rainwing/Sandwing who lives in a small house on the edge of the Nightwing town square when they are not traveling to protest hybrid and non-binary rights. Appearance Dart basically looks like a smaller, slimmer NightWing with a very short SandWing crest, and is sometimes described as attractive. They have a small RainWing ruff. Their entire backside is covered in a dark, oily substance that is a deadly combination between RainWing venom and SandWing venom, due to a mutation that occurred during the hybridization of their three tribes. The venom causes excruciating pain, but is not fatal unless it is in the facial area. It can be cured with an excessive amount of Brightsting cactus and a pinch of one of Dart's relative's Rainwing venom. Dart's left hind leg is slightly shorter than the other, which is why they have a wheeled brace on that leg. Their scales can shift colours only in the darker spectrum. They normally stick with a pitch-black main body colour, with a cobalt blue mottling all over. The black they keeps their scales at helps to cover the venom covering their legs and tail. Dart also has unsettling, yet beautiful pale violet eyes. : = Overscales : = Underscales : = Markings : = Eyes : = Wing Membranes Persona Backstory Dart didn't have as rough as a dragonet-hood as you would expect from a deformed tribrid dragon. They started out living with their mother at the edge of the Rainwing village. They didn't quite fit in, since her mother, Mirage, was a Sandwing/Rainwing hybrid, and Dart herself was odd-looking, but the Rainwings welcomed them anyway. They spent their first 3 years in the jungle, happily eating fruits and doing as they pleased. On Dart's 4th birthday, though, Mirage took her to see her father in the Night Kingdom, who she hadn't seen at all in her life. Eyebender was his name, and he ran a traveling circus/illusionist fair. Dart starred as the main attraction in the circus as "The Beautfiul Chimera." Her father's circus ran for around 3 years before an angry gang of Skywings (led by Devil) set it on fire, when Dart was around 6. The circus was destroyed, and her mother killed. Her father was severely injured, and Dart stayed with him for 5 months in Possibility, before he passed away form his injuries. Dart was not saddened. Dart was determined. From then on, they became an ambassador of the deformed, non-binary, and hybrid dragons who deserve justice. Dart speaks regularly in marketplaces and has even spoken in the NightWing royal square! Nickel, Dart's Grandfather on her Mother's side, keeps her supplied with his own venom and the occasional necklace or sack of coins from his successful blacksmith shop. He feels sorry for the fate of the boisterous speaker's parents. Relations Eyebender(NPC) "You were the best ringmaster, illusionist, and father I could ever ask for." I miss you. Mirage(NPC) "Mother.. You should see me now. I know you would be happy." Devil(NPC) "You son of a b****. I hope you die in another fire you start." Nickel(NPC) "Thanks, Gramps, but you don't have to feel bad for me anymore. I can survive on my own." Occupation Dart's occupation is a speaker and protester. She doesn't make too much money, but she has enough to live on. When she is feeling creative, she makes different kinds of rugs to sell. Trivia *Dart is non-binary, which means they don't identify as male of female. *They have a special hatred for SkyWings. *Dart doesn't really have any close friends. *Dart carries a large vial of RainWing venom from Nickel mixed with Brightsting cactus juice in case anyone accidentally bumps into their hind legs or their tail. *They once applied for the NightWing militia, only to be declined because they were non-binary. This fueled theur speeches a healthy amount. *Dart likes wearing a crown of Cobalt Morning Glories on their head, because they match their scales. Gallery image.png|image |image Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary